A Papillomavirus E6 oncoprotein can induce anchorage independent cell proliferation through interactior with a cellular regulatory called paxillin. Paxillin is a molecule implicated in integrin signaling and transformation by src family kinases. In this application we will explore the interaction of the papillomavirus E6 oncoprotein with paxillin. We will determine functions of paxillin in integrin initiated signaling events. We will explore the consequences of specific protein -protein interactions between paxillin and cellular proteins that transmit integrin signals, and the roles of these interactions in activating tyrosine kinase pathways. We will define how paxillin association with virally transduced oncogenes results in cellular transformation.